The real me
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Leilah Sea is a girl who knows nothign about her self really shes been raised the life of a pirate but cou she really be much more?
1. Sea

**"Ze map isn't 're cap'n Silver not in dis entire neighborhood.""Blast it t'all!" Suddenly as he turned to leave the cybord herd the sound of crying coming from under a destroyed home. He walked into a room or what left of a beautiful home. Laying there was a woman next to a crib as if to protect it. **

**He looked under and seen what the woman was protecting. 'A baby..' He picked up the child and looked at her she seemed unharmed and not much older than a month old at most. He found part of a birth certificate which had been slightly burned to where all he could read Leilah Sea DOB: 8/21/11994 . He looked back at the woman more than likely her mother. then back at the little bundle , "Well little one 'hat 're we goin' ta with you?" He walked out with the baby and looking on a mail box figureing that he'd find a last name an with that could find her father who more than likely was Naval since they were in a base. All he seen was Ar. So he shook his head and walked to his crew. **

**"Uh s-sir?" "what! " "W-what we gunna with that?" "What w're gunno take dis lass" "But why cap'm . "WHY? I tells ye why 'cause one of ye took 'er mothers life! Now which one was it!" All looked from the cyborg ursid and to a mantavor known as Samule Scroop. "Scroop..." Silvers first mate. "why?" "she threaten ta report us to 'er husbands supiriors. " "I Dun care what she did ! It goes against code Scroop! 'ever hurt a female!" "Boss we gunna keep 'er? " turnbuckle asked fearfully. **

**"Un till we find 'er pap we are." With that he strode onto there ship **_**The Widower**_**. **

**15 years later...**

"Get back here girl!" "Not today Sorry!" Leilah shouted over her shoulder. as she ran from an angery shop keep. No she didnt steal form him she was the distraction so the crew could take from him. they had been on Montressor Spaceport for about a week now after another failed attempted at some map Silver had been chaseing since she could remember.

Sea didnt like being called a pirate and technically she wasnt her 'gardian' was a pirate. Ironically her birth father far as she knew was Naval she wondered whats he'd say knowning his daughter was raised by a pirate.. suddenly lost in her thoughts and running she bumped into some or something and feel flat on her butt casueing her golden hair to fall into her face.

"Oh my.. are you alright?" A deep gruff voice came. It was talking to her. She looked up to see it was a _he._ "Oh uh yes sir." She got up quickly the man was dressed in a red officers uniform standing next to him was a woman at first she misstook for perhaps his wife till she noticed the uniform was blue . Both giving her curious looks all really they could see was her hair which was now a mess. she kept her face down to the officers.

"now uh I'd best be going.." "wai-" the man started but she had already rounded the corner. she kept going until she got back to the inn where they were staying call Nightowls. She entered Silvers room and plopped down on the sofa. "Ah lass did ye 'elp ?" "Yes sir. " "T' well what happen to ye , ya look like a mess?" "thanks Silver na I just ran into one of those craigorian ...rockatairian people...what ever ya call 'em. " She rambled.

"Eh well t'aint never delt with any what t'was it like. " "runnin into a wall." "Hehe bet it hurt ye more than him." "Yeah.. anyways did ya talk to the Doctor?" "Aye I did." "Did you get us the job?" "Aye Sea I did."

"You did!" She jumped up "whats the ship? where we going it just sounded amazing!" " De ship is de RLS _Legacy_ and I tink we're going ta Treasure Planet." "What! T-the map Bones had was to .. no way!" "Yes way now go pack up we meet the cap'm and First mate in de hour." she ran into her room and fixed her self up and outta her rugged clothing.

She packed up and follwed the rest of the crew up the gang plank.

Meeting Captain Amelia was amazing for Sea. She'd never met a woman of athority and Mister Arrow seemed to be gruff and stern but Sea could see he had a heart of gold under his rock hard shell. Turned out they were the people from the market she ran into earlier. She was given the job cabin girl which was fine she didnt mind heard work. 

she bumped into mister Arrow again while carrying dishes. "Oh I am so sorry sir!" "Your the girl from before? "He said reconizeing the mess of gold curls."Yes sir.." she mumbled.

"No need to be frightened young miss..." "Leilah Sea." "No last?" "No sir...im an-" "Mister arrow!" Amelia shouted from the bridge. "Be right there captain! er.. I'd liek to talk with you Later Miss. Sea. " "Yes mister Arrow." and she dashed to do the dishes before the launch.

' wow awsome captain and nice first mate and the trip of a life time... thigns are really starting to look up..'

**a/n whatcha think? Love it hate it review?**


	2. it all comes back to you

After meeting the cabin girl mister Arrow went intohis quarters for a little solice. He pulled out a locket and it projected pictures of a woman , brunette with a little blonde in the light. the next was of a baby , his daughter , he never knew nor never would. "Its been fifteen years today Clara." He whispered gently to picture. And he pulled out an old letter that read :

_Dear Alton , _

_Well our daughter is now here. I named her Leilah Sea just as we discussed but I suppose you seen that darling _

_When you got the certifiate for you to sign. I miss you terribly love...pirates have been raiding certian parts of the local towns._

_This worrys me... the city officals say pirates wont raid BenBow nothing is here but we have plenty dont we? For one this base we live in..._

_but they wont listen to me..._

_Now about our daughter shes beautiful I sent you a picture as well. The most lovely brown eyes just like her father. She does not cry alot_

_but the doctors told me that was normal that not all babies are the same . Well I knew that but..oh never mind sometimes I think people think im_

_Simple minded. And dont you laugh at me Alton Arrow! I hope you are well. Those blasted pirates better not hurt my husband or you'll be seeing me _

_there very soon. _

_I was sitting the other night star gazing with Leilah ,seems to be one thing that makes her happy...must have come from you,and i thought of the night you _

_proposed. although it was two years ago. Well I need to close this now love the baby is crying to be fed. I love you so much Alton and always will. _

_Love your wife ,_

_Clara Arrow. 9/21/11994 _

"Mister Arrow? The captains voice came from the door. As she shut it. "Yes ma'am?" "Are you alright?" "Yes Amelia I am." she sat next to him looking at the old scrap of paper that looks liek it was just folded yesterday yet the papaer had begun to brown.

"I know what today is Alton." "Really I am fine.." "Alright.." She put a supportive hand on his rocky shoulder. "But you dont have to be fine...all the time Alton.." "I know Amelia..." "Anyone could understand your pain Alton. you lost two very important people to you." "But...she wouldnt want me to hurt Amelia.." "I know.. ofcourse not. "

they sat there for a moment in silence. "Well then come on Captain this vessel wont sail herself." He said standing up.

He was getting stronger when it came to dealing with her it still made te two of them hate pirates even more.

Sea was washing dishes when silver let her go up top for fresh air. she seen mister Arrow ordering Silvers crew around and suddenly seen a blur racing around the top sails and cross bars. when it slowed for a fraction of a second she seen it was infact Captain Amelia. 'she so graceful..if only I could be...' "Sea!" Silvers voice cane from the galley.

"Yes Silver?" "i need ye to git me ta ingredents fer me bonzabeat stew." "Yes sir. " anshe tied an apron around her waist over her blue jeans and brown tunic. After a while she herd heavly foots steps that could only be the First officer.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There is no finer officer in this or any other galaxy!...Mister Silver!" "why mister Arrow sir brinin' in such fine and destingused guest to grace me 'umble galley Had I know! I'd tucked in me shirt. Oy Sea git out here we got company!" She steped out of the supply closet her golden hair was a mess from fallen our of the clip she had twisted it into.

"Doctor..Mister Hawkins this is Mister Silver your cook and the cabin b- girl. " "Hi ." she said cheerfully. the boy Hawkins seemed interested more in the floor than her or silver.. but Doctor Doppler on the other hand shook her hand. "I am the note astrophysic Doctor Delbert Doppler. " she smiled . "Love de out fit doc." Silver said scanning the get up. "Oh er uh thank you ... love the er eye ah this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" He galred up at Silver. "Now don be to put off by the hunk o' hardware lad. Takes a bit gettin' used to but it comes in mighty handy from time to time. " He did an array of tricks showing off then handed the new comers a bowl of stew. Debert suddenly yelled. 'The ol' eye ball trick.' Sea thought shaken her head.

Suddenly morph turned from Jims spoon. "Morph!" she yelled as the blob flew from Jim to her. "Hes a morph." she cooed. "Aye I found 'im on prodious 1."

Then it got quite everyone jumped as deep voice said. "We're about to get under way would like to observe the launch Doctor ?." "would I does and active intergerlactic nucleus have superluminal jets! ? ... I'll...follw you.." "Young Hawkins will stay here in your charge mister Silver."

"Beggin yer pardon sir but-" "Captains Orders! See to it the cabin boys kept busy." 'His mood has changed...probably the 'crew...'

"Soo... cap'm put you wit me eh?" "what ever..." Jim said as if it was the most distastful thing he ever said.

"Ah who be a humble cyborg to argue wit a cap'm." "Yeah...ya know...these purps look alot like the ones back home...on montressor...ever been there?" 'He's from Montressor to! ' Sea knew that was her birth place.

"Eh can't says I have Jimbo.." "just befor I lef tI met this old guy looking for a cyborg ... buddy of his..." "Is dat so? " "Yeah." Jim said takeing a bit of purp. "What was the old salamanders name oh yeah... bones billy bones?" "Bones ? Booooones? t'aint rignin' any bells but there a slue of cyborgs roaming this part.." "Prepare to cast off!" shouted from above.

"Now off wit eh lad and watch the launch ya two Sea. they'll be plenty work a wait ye after wards.." after he left Silver said. "Watch 'em Sea hes on to us...well me and de crew.."

"On to what Silver? No! your not mutizing this ship are you!" "Well this is too big ta just rob 'em blind Sea think wit yer brain." "No! You cant Silver the captain and First mate are good people!" "Alright Sea alright we'll just rob 'em.." she smiled and walked back "Promise right?" "Aye lass." she turned and went up the stairs. "I don think de crews gunna like dis morphy..."

Morph chirpped and took a craker. "But i dun wanna lie to Sea either..but one of 'ems gotta lern there place."

**a/n clif hanger! okay if you see a connection dont blurt it our class PM me :) whatcha think of Sea? I won nothing but Leilah. pronunced Lei- la**


	3. you get used to it

Once Sea was up on the deck she seen the crew running around like ants in an disturbed ant hill ,as mister Arrows voice called for the braces. "Hiya Jim!" She called over to the cabin boy causeing him to bump into one of the crewmen tieing off the sails.

"oops.." she mumbled as he glared at her. But he came over to her anyways. "Hey SSSea." "what do you want SSScroop." she micked him. his voice sent chills down her spine. "Laugh now girl but jussst wait" "Wait for what Scroop?" she challanged him. "Jusst watch ye self sssea." he smurked at her and cljmb up to riggian. 'I really dont like that guy..'

"So uh your Sea?" "Well really Leilah Seas a name for my friends to call me and you have to earn that title. " "oh I see..what about you fam-ah!" they began floating above the ship. "Just us leaving Cresinetas atmostphere."

"Mister Snuff engadge artifisal gravity!" Captain Amelia called out. the whole crew landed gracefully..well all but poor doctor Doppler who landed on his head. "Take her away mister Arrow if you please." "Take her away!" "Hold on!" Sea warned.

Suddenly the whole ship lunched forward and once again the good doctor hit the wall. "That was amazing!" Jim said climbing the shrouds with Sea right behind him. "Never spaced before?" "Na surfings the farthest off the ground i've gotten.." "thats gotta stink." "Yeah what about you?" "No I've been in the sky since I could remember. "

"Oh so is Silver your-" "Jimbo! Sea!" silver voice ended the conversation. "I got two new friends fer ye ta met Jimbo." Sea glared at him telling him not to do it but he did anyways. "Say Hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. And look Sea breeze they got twins just fer ye." "Yippie.."jim goaned "Kill joy." Sea put in jumping down.

"Yeah I got your mister mop!" Jim said slapping his mop down on the deck. out of the corner of her eye Sea seen Jim staring at her. 'jeezes she looks liek shes enjoying work? ...the wierd..."

Suddenly Hands the big four arms alien crewman pushed into him and turned back saying " whatch it Twerp!" Sea looked up and seen Oxy and moron and Meltdown having a conversation over at the side of the ship.

"whatcha lookin at weirdo ? " Oxy said jumping off moron. "Yeah weirdo. " He copied. 'ugh why these idiots well atleast its not-" "Cabin boysss sshould learn to mind there own bussiness." 'great..' "why ? Got something to hide bright eyes?" 'JIM what tha- is he not intimidated by the spider freak!'

Scroop raised him up by the coller. "May your earss dont work ssso well. " "Yeah well tobad my nose works just fine." Jim said as he gaged. "why you impudent lil welp!" He pushed jim up to the mast. "Leave him alone Scroop!" Sea yelled running over there.

"Back off little kichen maid." He said and pushed her with a free claw. "I . said . let him . alone!" she said and took her mop handle and bashed him in the head with it.

"why you scurvy little-" "Mister Scroop.." silvr said casually. "Ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when ye squeeze real hard!" Silver said twisting his claw and causeing him to drop Jim to where Sea was.

"whats all this then!" Mister Arrows deep voice yelled and he meandered down the stairs. "you know the rule there is now brawling on this ship and you know there is no fighting with childeren to add as well." He said glareing at Scroop. "am I clear mister Scroop?" He said getting right in Scroops face talkign ot him like a scolding parent.

"transsparently." Scroop looked as is he were about to attack mister Arrow but Arrow didnt back down but walked away. "Well down mister Arrow sir! A tight ships a happy ship...sir!... Jimbo! Sea! I gave yuns a job!" "Hey we was doing until-" "BELAY THAT!"

Sea said nothing only went back to work she knew silver wouldnt buy it for a second. And he left morph to watch them.

A few hours later the deck was clean. and Jim looked at Sea. "So..uhhh Thanks for helping me with that stupid spider." "Your welcome." she smiled and put down the mop. "So is Silver your father?" "what ew - no! He's just...well I dunno...my gardian i geuss. my parents- are gone-" Well thank Heaven for lil miracule up here for an hour and the decks still in one pieace."

"Hey uh for what you did..thanks. "ddnt ye papa ever tech ye to pick ye fights a bit more carefully?" "No..he was the tkaing off and never coming back...sort. " "Ooooh Sorry lad. "Hey im doing just fine.." "Is that so? well since the cap'm has put you in my charge like it or not i'll be pounding a few skill in dat thick head o'yers to keep you outta trouble. " "what ? you cant-" "you wont so much as eat , sleep or scratch yer bum with out me say so." "dont do me any favors. ""Oh you can be sure of that me lad you can be sure of that, no off ta bed wit yuns hop to it."

"Its he always so..." "annoying? yeah." "Great.. ""Hey once ya get to know him hes not that bad." she said plopping in a hammock. "Yeah uh the beds are.." "You'll get used to them to. " "I dont think so but night." "night jim. "

**a/n yay hope you like :)**


	4. no way

the next few weeks flew by Jim and Leilah grew close to one another. but still not sharing there pasts. Jim wondered about her she was beautiful no doubt but just something about her seemed off.

She came with the crew but yet none of them acted like they knew her or even liked her. Only turnbuckle the navigator seemed to care about her and Silver. but some how with the way Scrooped looked at her did not mirror the way she looked at him.

"how old is that guy?" Jim asked her one day. "what guy?" "the spider phyco." "Oh Scroop hes like 18ish." "Wow really?" "Yeah aparently Manavors only age everynine years or something like that." "so in our age he's like 2?" she laughed. "Yeah I uh guess so." she laugh was musical to him almost like a chime. "Well im turning in for the night Sea , night." "good night Jim. "

"what are you still doing up Miss. Leilah?" she herd the stony voice of the first mate ask. "Just watching the starts Mister Arrow." "I see. lovely arent they?" "Yes sir.." He looked at the young girl.

"how old are you lass? " "Im fifteen sir." "My daughter would have been fifteen.." Sea looked at him and seen him stareing down the floor. "would have been sir?"

He let ourt a deep sigh. "she was killed as a baby...by pirates...along with my wife Clara." "Im..im sorry sir...my mother was killed along time ago...and my father I dunno about him he was in service when it happened from what I know.."

"Im sorry .." "Its okay ... silver uh mister Silver found me as a baby and sorta raised me.." "Sorta?" "Eh long story I really was raise by a keeper of a tavern call pick ups. " "Oh.. "

"Mhm.." "Well er I'll bid you goodnight Mrs. Leilah" "Goodnight Mister Arrow. "As he turned to leave Sea noticed a peice fell from his coat pocket. "Mister Arrow you droped-" But he was already gone. "Wow this looks old..wonder what it is?"

Her couriosity got the best of her. she opened it and read it.. 'leilah Sea...Clara...no it just convent just a random simularity... could...could mister Arrow be my- no! " All her life she imagianed him as a man who didnt care or a man who was all military unlike she imagianed her mother.

she went below deck to the engine room to clear her mind and be all alone with the motor.

"Sssssea ?" She jumped at the sound of Scroops bone chilling voice. "Now is not the time Scroop. "she didnt feel like putitng up with the the crazy spider right now or ever really. "Can we talk."

"I dont wanna talk Scroop dont you got a web to spin?" "Well I wanna talk." she turned sharply and glared at him. "Look -" He held up a claw to silence her. "I gotta tell you sssomething . " He grabbed her arm. "Let me go Scroop I dont wanna talk." He countiued to speak his mind as if she never spoke.

"I love you " "You WHAT?" "I know were different but-" "that just ew!" "come now dont be like that.." Then he tried to kiss her.

mister Arrow was back out on deck trying to find his letter when he herd Sea's voice. "Get away Scroop!" He ran to stairs that lead to the engine room.

He walked in on Scroop trying to kiss the cabin girl but she wacked him in the face with a wrench not really hurting his exoskeliton at all.

"Mister Scroop!" Everything stopped as the first mate walked in .Sea dropped the wrench and stood behind mister Arrow. "Mister Scroop If I _ever_catch you near this cabin girl again-" "If that a threat on my person commander ? " "Take it as a friendly warning." Arrow glared him down till he left the room.

"Are you alright Miss. Leilah?" "Yes sir.." she looked straight into his deep brown eyes same color and intenseity as her own. 'I gotta know more about his family..I know I'll ask Captain Amelia!'

after he left again she went to the captains stateroom seeing there was still a light coming from under the large oak door she knocked.

"enter?" "Captain amelia?" "Miss. Leilah what do I ow the honor of this visit past curfew?" "Pardon my rudenss captain but I need to talk to you about Mister Arrow." "whats wrong with Mister Arrow?" "Nothing at all ma'am he is a wonderful person only...I wanna know about clara."

Amelia's emerald eyes went wide with shock of hearing her best friends name. "I dont need to talk about yher that is his-" "Please ma'am.. please its important."

"alright... " "i wont tell him you said _anything_. "thank you Clara was my Best friend in high school thus is how I met Alton er- mister arrow. She was a beautiful human girl , smart , spunky a person you could talk to about anything. they married at nineteen and had Lei...lah wait a moment...Leilah... Leilah Sea...you! You cant be her.."

"I dunno if i am or not ma'am but my mothers name was clara and Im fifteen and my last name starts with Ar. " "My Lord...I think you'd best talk to him.." "I will ma'am tomorrow."

Insteadd f that she walked out and bumped right into him. "mister Arrow!" "Leilah we met like this to often." he grinned. "sir may we talk. " "Sure I was only heading for bed..cant seemed to find something I miss placed.." "this?" she pulled the letter from her pocket.

"Yes how did you-" "Sir you dropped it but I wanna tlak to you about your diughter.." "what about her?"

"I might know where she is..."

**a/n annnnnnd cliff hanger! Y'all already knew it c'mon ya know you did.**


	5. Heartbeat to tell

"Y-you do?" "I think so..""Well?" "I think its me.." He looked dumbfounded. "You?" "My name is Leilah Sea my last name begins with Ar and my mothers name was...Clara and im fifteen."

Alton began thinking of any proof he may have had to ask this young girl then he remembered. "Do you have a birthmark of a star on your left foot? " "..No." He looked Crest Fallen until she said , "But i do on my right." "Thats right it was her right..my wifes was on her left leg.."she pulled off her boot to show him.

"and I have this." She pulled out her birth certificate and her mothers locket. "Clara.." He mumbled sadly. And looked at the certificate. "Silver found it near my mother when he found me. " "Follow me." confused she followed him into his sleeping quarters. He held the certificate over and candle and the name Claras Arrow appeared and Alton Arrow was under it.

Alton with Leilahs baby picture at the top matching the one she had silver took of her and the one he had that Clara had sent. "Leilah." He looked up from his desk. "Your my leilah. i knew you reminded me of-her.."

"Daddy?" He smiled and pulled her into his arms for a warm loveign hug she'd never really had.

tears drenched both there eyes. "Leilah I'll never loose you again." "Oh dad I've dream about meeting you." "You've be right in frount of me all these weeks." he said whiping the tears from her face.

"I never thought that I was..." "Hybrid?" "uh huh." He smiled and said , "Surpirse." She looked at his stone hand which held hers. And looked back into his eyes. "Your not what I invisioned at all." she said smileing.

"Really?" "No I thought you'd be some jerk who didnt care about me or my mother.." "your mother was my world." "I can tell-" "No you- you dont know... no one really does..you know some people accused me for not loveing her?" "why? " "We married quickly... only dated a year." "Oh.." "She was happy no extremely excited you were being born. she was ready for you to be born the day we found out." He smiled.

"sis did not want my to be deployed heck I didnt either I begged my CO to give me this time off.

But pirates were raiding too close and I had to go.. But I was sent to a place for a while that i could use a phone so I called her every night and afternoon before my patrols and they day we were born..I herd you cry.

The last time we spoke she was scared pirates were closing in on Montressor and .. I begged her to leave with you .. find some place safe I'd find you both."

his voice began to crack and tear refiled his eyes. "The next time I saw her it was to late...she was gone. the doctor were trying all they could when I got there..she had gone to long with no help. If I had been there my wife would still be here."

"but we've found each other now dad."

"Yes we have Leilah and im not about to let you go again." "Nor I you father."He smiled and pulled her close again.

She felt his heart beat from the hug and knew this wasnt a dream this was her father very much alive. "I love you daddy."

"I love you Leilah." Although they just litrally met the two of them had loved one another for fifteen years one unknowning the other was even out there. Finally it was late 1 am to be exact they called it a night and she went to sleep in the womans bunks alone.. agreeing not to tell anyone what they discovered to night only Amelia.

'tomorrow I'll have that fixed..' He said and got into his bed cloths and looked at his picture of Clara Arrow. "I'll take care of her now Clara. I'll be a better father then I was a husband I promise you. I'll never let nothing happen to her."

He went to sleep thanking God thats his daughter was back in his life.

**a/n how about that for a reiunion eh ? Review! :D **


	6. yes ma'am

the next day chores were pretty boring not much to do that day since they already swabbed the deck and did the dishes from dinner. silver wanted to take them on a long boat ride. He had Leilah and Jim untie it but when they finished he took off. Jim looked Crest fallen as he watched Silver leave...

as if it had happen before 'his father..' she thought to her self. "Jim?" He looked at her and started to wallk away. "Jim ! look!" He tunred back to her and looked out at the launch door Silver had came back motioning from them to come on. "Ya comin Sea?" Jim asked hopeful. "No go on I got something I wan do."

"I dont wanna go with out ya!" "Go! okay ? Have fun." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek then jumped down. Shocked and surprised but this sudden act but she found her self smileing like a craized fool. Unknowing Scroop was watching everything.

she climbed back up the stairs and found her father in his costomary spot next to amelia at the bridge. As she neared them he smiled so did amelia only both we small fragments of a smile. "Miss Leilah if you would join me in my stateroom please?" Amelia asked.

Sea's eyes went wide for a moment but followed the Captain and her father into the stateroom. "Yes captain?" Sea said when they closed the door and locked it.

But a sudden hug from the captain caused Sea to be taken back. "I'm sorry you..just look so much like her..your mother..Clara.. was my best friend.." Amelia's ear flattened abit.

Alton put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and straighten back up but smiled easily at him as if to say 'thank you' . "Captain I asure you im not like her." "I do not believe that Leilah. " ' Would she have assoiated with pirates..' Sea thought to her self.

"Just I want to tell you if you ever need me im here." Amelia said. Sea looked from the captain to her father who knodded. "T-thank ou ma'am-" "No need for the formalities..as long as we are alone." "Yes ma-Amelia." she smiled.

After talking more with Amelia she found out Amelia was her God-mother. "She a wonderful person." Alton said as he a Sea left out of the stateroom and went to the quarter deck. "She is a great friend to me." "Just a friend?" "Im not in love wiht Amelia Leilah." he mumbled. "I didnt say you were." She smurked.

Alton suddenly looked embarrsed. 'Shes getting to chummy wit de crew of the Legacy..' Scroop thought watching Sea talking to the First mate. 'especially that cabin boy..'

Suddenly the entire boat rocked and the sky turned a deep porportion of Red. "what de Devil?" Silver said when he and Jim came up from the longboat bay. Doppler gasped , "The start pulnucid its gone supernova!" "Ebassive action Mister Turnbuckel!" "Aye Cap'n!" "**All hand fasten your lifelines**! you two Leilah." "Yes sir!" She ran to the mast where everyone else was running to and fasten it extra tight as Arrow called for the sails to be tightened up .

Then she ran up the shrouds and started fastening them as wave after wave beat and hit them. Finally they were finish and climbed back down Mister Arrow caled for them to be put back up."what!" "But we just finished-" "putting them down!" "Make up yer bloomin' minds!" Sea glared at them back talking Amelia and her father liek hat but climbed up and seen Her father was as well.

Suddenly a gust a wind blew knocking them every where like rag dolls. Sea looked up chocking from the dust a debree and seen her father had fallen over and was only hanging by his life line. Scroop saw this two and thought he'd 'help' the first mate's fate.

but before he could react Sea was already over there trying to help him up.

' blast it all Sea why do you keep getting in the way!' he thought angerly. "Hang on! I'm gonna help you ! just hang on!" "Leilah you can get me up." "Can't you climb." "My shoulder! I hurt my should when i fell."

"Just hang on..Jim! " She screamed over the wind. Jim looked around and finally caught the sight of Sea on a cross arms. 'what is she...oh no Mister Arrow!' "Im coming Sea!" He dashed up the mast and to the cross beam where they were. "He cant get up. " "Okay lets pull." "Jim I dont think Hey if I can pull Silver up we can him." Sea cocked an eye brow but began pulling her father up wth Jim.

Til finally he was back up on the crossbeam with the two.

"T-thank yyouboth." "Come on we need to get down." Sea said letting Arrow and Jim go first. Suddenly silver pulled Jim in to a protective stance against the mast. Arrow the same with Sea. She clang to him tightly Praying and hopeing what ever plan Amelia had would work.

Suddenly the last wind picked up and blew them to safety. the creww cheered Amelia. "I must congradulate you mister Silver seems your cabin boy did a bang up job on those life lines... All hands accounted for mister Arrow? " "Yes ma'am." "any injured." "none ma'am." Se's eyes wnt wide and she looked at him. "Only myself." He corrected.

amelia looked up and she could see a tiny bit of blood leaking to the surfice of his coat. He didnt need to be told her look said it all he went into the medic room and was patched up. Scroop glared at the rock man but went to his hammock below ground knowing just how to get rid of him once and for all.

After being patched up he went into his sleeping chambers and sat down only for a knock to come at his door. "Leilah? " He said once the door opend to show his daughter. "wanted to make sure you were okay daddy." "I am Leilah thank you."his shoulder and entire arm had been bandged and placed in a sling. "what happen?" "when the wind blew me off it jerked my shoulder blade out of socket. "and the blood?" "Managed to get cut some how he laughed."

"Well rest." She said. "Yes ma'am." "I love you dad.." "Love you two Leilah.." she cut off his lamp and walked out of the room .

**a/n yay its up! Thanks to Kaitamis and CaptainAmeliaGirls for helping me wiht this story!**


	7. if you loved me for me

Over the course of the next two days Sea noticed a change in the crew they were restless 'but why...silver told me that weren't gonna mutinize.' Butn one crew member stood out and that was Scroop. He seemed even more aggrestive toward the athority figures. Not the Captain or First mate but Silver.

Just caught him several times sending Arrow glares behind the first mates back. And Jim but those two people it didnt surprise her Scroop wasn't one to mess with he was a ticking time bomb all the time and would explode at any little thing.

Thats why she never wanted anything to do with him.

Jim on the other hand was different then anyother guy she had ever met but how? That was the question. He was sweet yet rough , adventurous yet layed tose baby blues he wore enough to make any girl drowned.

'She thinks she can mess with my heart like that eh? Spend more time with that cabin boy and sorry excuse for a first mate? well I'll show her.' He said and began to hatch a plan to get ride of them.

"Cold evening huh? "Jim said coming up to her. "That it is." She smiled pulling down her sleeves on her gray and white striped shirt. "listen about that kiss yesterday-" "jim its fine..." "I mean I- Really? " "Yeah i mean...well ya know..."

"No?" "Ugh well I dont either it's just it wasnt a reall kiss.." "Well...we can...fix that?" "what?" "I really wanna kiss you but- im well new to this.." "Never had a girl firend?" "Nope.." "I've never had a boy friend.." "Well do you I mean if you wanna we...can..." Next thing he knew they were stareing into each others eyes deeply and they kissed . When he came back to his senses they were looking at one another again.

"T-that was.." she started. "wow.." he finished.

Unknown to the two Scroop had seen it all. "Hey Scroop would ye quite messin' in peoples bussiness and give dis to de Captain and First mate?" silver said foolishly giveing Scroop the food. "Yessss Ssssir Ssssilver I will." He smurked this was it his revenge! 'eh dat spider confuses me sometimes...' Silver thought as he and morph went back into the galley.

Scroop placed some venom into a plate he knew would be Arrows. 'The cabin boy is next Sea..' He thought as he handed off the food to Mister Arrow and he walked back down into the galley to have his meal.

That night in her new room amelia placed her in Seh wrote a song just a random little thing,

If You Love me for me

Once a lass met a lad

You're a gentle one, said she

In my heart I'd be glad

If you loved me for me

You say your love is true

And I hope that it will be

I'd be sure, if I knew

That you loved me for me

Could I be the one you're seeking?

Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?

My eyes will give you clues

What you see may be deceiving

Truth lies underneath the skin

Hope will blossom by believing

The heart that lies within

I'll be yours

Together we shall always be as one

If you love me for me

Who can say where we'll go

Who can promise what will be

But I'll stay by your side

I'll be yours

Together we shall always

Be as one

If you love me for me

If you love me for me

"hmm never done that before..." she said allowed. "did what Leilah?" "Oh! dad I didnt hear you.." she didnt see how Arrow wasnt exactly light footed. "Im didnt mean to startle you Leilah." "Dad...I normally go by Sea.." "I have noticed but your mother called you Leilah while I called you Sea.."

"Oh I understand. He smiled slightly "Good night Leilah." Night. dad?" "Hmm?" "You feel alright?" "Yes i do why?" "Nothing go on." 'More than likely tired like the rest of this ship...'

With that she blew out her lantern and went to sleep.

**a/n dun dun duuuuun**

**Nova: Your a nerd.**

**This isn't even your story! **

**Nova: I know Sea and I are chill**

**Great she corupting Sea...**

**R&R everyone**


	8. what have you done part 1

Early the next morning Sea go up and got dressed. It was a a nice morning mantarays were swimming about playfully in the sky. Then she looked down to see Jim fighting wiht Morph. "Jim need any help?" "No I think I-" Then morph sqirted him in the face. "Yes would you ? " "Okay." She laughed and followed him below the deck into the galley.

"where is he? "Jim said looking around. "Jim!" she whispered and pointed to the barrel.

He peered over in with her. "busted!" He shouted when morph looked over his shoulder. "come on in Sea." "..Why? " "I dunno.." "sitting on purps is fun? " "Eh sure." he laughed. and stood up and pulled her in. Purps squshing under there bottoms.

"What we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting. " 'Bird-brain mary? what are they talking about moving? Mutany? No ! Silver said they wouldn't...' "I sssay we kill 'em all now." Scroop said low. "I say whats ta say! And dont think I don know what ye did ta ." 'daddy?' "Ssstrong talk but I know other wise." "You got something to say Scroop?" "Itsssss that cabin boy."

Sea blanked out the rest all she could think of was he lied to her.. the only person who she trusted most her life lied to her.

"PLanet HO!" onus shouted form above. "I can't believe hes a pirate!" Jim said climbing out and turning back to help Sea.

"I can believe he lied.." "Come on We gotta tell captain Amelia!" 'rat them out but- no he is right there not my friends friends dont lie!' She ran right behind them only to meet Silver in the door way. "Jimbo, Sea Breeze...playing games...ar we?" He smiled at both childern. But Sea knew this was his way the pirates way. "Yeah we're playing games. "

Silver looked at Sea as he said. "Never liked gmaes always...hated to loose."She herd the click of a flitlock "Yeah..well.. me two !" Jim shouted stabbing Silver in the leg and grabbing Sea's wrist to make her run. "Sea!" Silver shouted. she turned back and looked at him. "Sea!" Jim shouted. "Come on!" she looked back at Silver. But ran to where Jim was.

she was not being judged as a pirate she wasn't . Jim burst int the door. "Captain, Doc we got a problem!" "I'll say mister hawkins?" "No ma'am the crew there...pirates captain...all of them... S-silver is there leader.." Sea forced out.

"pirates..on MY ship i'll see they all hang .. .Doctor Familier with these?" she tossed him a gun. "Oh ... oh wel i've seen we i've read-" He accidently shot it off barely missing amelia and arrow.

"Mister Hawkins defend ths with your life!" she tossed the map to Jim as the pirates began shooting down the door. amelia shot a hole in the floor big enough for them all.

then they Raced down to the long boat bay with the pirates behind them. Soon Amelia had every ready to go before they even go in and they took off. But not for lon thought when Meltdown shot a laser cannon ball at them striking the boat where Amelia sat. She gave acry of pain but took control of the controls.

butt hey crash landed on to the gorund anyways...there was a lot of mouns then everything went black...

**a/n part one is done! and here a random song for the chapter (i own nothing)**

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>than to harm the one I love<p>

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now  
>I know, should stop believing<br>I know, there's no retrieving  
>It's over now, what have you done?<p>

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<p>

What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<p>

Would you mind if I killed you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to?<br>'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
>You carry hate that I don't feel<br>It's over now  
>What have you done?<p>

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<p>

What have you done now?  
>(what have you done, what have you done?)<br>(what have you done, what have you done?)

I will not fall, won't let it go  
>We will be free when it ends<p>

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<br>What have you done now?  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you...  
>Read and review!<p> 


	9. what have you done part 2

there was silence then grouns of pain. Sea and Jim lifted the boat off the five of them. Mister Arrow was the first to stand then Jim who helped Sea up and then Delbert lastly Amelia. "that wasnt one of my gossamer landings-ugh!" Amelia feel tothe ground in a pain filled state. "Captain!" Delbert said jumping to her side with Alton on the other.

"Oh tish tosh-oh." she feel back in to Delberts arms. "It's just slight brusing cup of tea and i'll be right as rain. mister Hawkins? the map if you please." "Oh yeah...he pulled the map from his pocket and handed it to the felind Captain. "Alright I think we should-" then her felind ear perked up and she ducked down followed by Arrow.

"We need to find a more defenseable position. Mister Hawkins ,Miss- er Sea. scout ahead. " she looked at Alton and he said nothing.

"Sea?" "Yes?" "is something up ? " "why do you ask that Jim?" "your mood seems better? " "Promise to keep a sceret?" "sure?" "okay...mister Arrow is my birth father." "Whoa wait what ? Arrow?" "Yep thats what i said.." "How is he-" suddenly they herd rustleing in the bushes. Jim drew for his gun and so did Sea.

Suddenly a little robot jump out from behind the bushes and tackle jumped both of them. "Im so happy a carbon based life form has come to rescue me at last...NO TWO! AHHHH!" "okay okay let go of us!" Jim said trying to pry the little robot from there bodies.

"Oh I uh sorry...sorry Its just I ben marooned for so lonng solitude is fun but ya know after a hundered year YA GO ALITTLE NUTS!...Sorry.. my name is uh...um...I uh..." Morh turned into a robot cuco clock. "BEN! thats right im BEN! Bio-Electronic Navigator!...oppps..."

"and you are?" "Jim-" "Oh pleasure to meet ya Jimmy and you little lady?" "Uh Im Leilah.." "Nice to meet you two Lillie" "Leilah." "Anyway" "Look BEN we really need to find a place to hide and there is these pirates chaseing us-" "Oh pirates dont get me started on pirates! I dont like them. " then he started rambleing

'yeah no longer do I...' Sea thought to her self. 'I still cant believe he-wait a minute dad said pirates kill mom...silver- no no way he said he didn't know who- he lied to me Silver couldn't have killed me mother no t-thats just not Silver- what if it was-' "Sea?" "Yeah Jim?" "Were leaving BEN has a place to hide."

the walk back Sea was plaied by her thoughts on Silver. 'Scroop he had to have done it...right?'

when they got back Sea noticed her father was doized off. "Dad?" "yes Leilah?" "Are you alright?" "Yes I am." He stood uneasily and straighten his uniform. "Alright Leilah where we heading?" Sea noticed Delbert was carrying Amelia bridal style.

"about five miles north-northeast." "A-alright then lets go."

the walk to BEN's was long and quite. Soon BEN shouted "Hey look it's somemore of your buddies! HEY FELLAS WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!" "BEN get down! " Sea hissed as Jim pulled him down from being shot.

"come out! If uh if its alright with deh cap'm i'd like just a short word wit ye." 'Silver..' Seas mind thought angerly. "I'll go talk to him." "no i wanna come to." "okay.." "Ah Jimbo- Sea..." He and Jim barganed for the map or rather not bargened.

"I gotta few questions Silver... she said when they finished and spat his name. "Alright Sea what-" "what was my mother like ? "

silver stopped dead in his tracks she knew... "Sea listen I aint tha one who kill ye mother.-" "i know Scroop is the one. But what were you looking for Silver the map? "

"Yes..." "you killed my mother over a map?" Her deep brown eyes stared him down with conviction. "I didn't want her to be killed I dint know-" "You knew whp Scroop was and is!" "Sea-" "No i dont wanna hear another word from you...all you've ever said was lies You not lying to me again John Silver!" With that she stormed back up the hill with Jim in tow.

when she walked back in Arrow met her. "Leilah.." his eyes were glistening. "dad.." He held her close. "You did good. your mother would have been proud." 'now I wonder what he's gonna do...is he really gonna kill us...I dont even know silver anymore...'

with that she feel asleep in the embrace of her father for once feeling as she belonged.

**A/n yay! okay I gotta 'nuther song to add. just it fits. **

**"Heart don't fail me now  
>Courage don't desert me<br>Don't turn back now that we're here  
>People always say<br>Life is full of choices  
>No one ever mentions fear<br>or how a road can seem so seems long  
>or how the world can seems so vast<br>courage see me through  
>heart i trust in you<br>on this journey to the past**

**Somewhere down this road  
>I know someone's waiting<br>Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
>Arms will open wide<br>I'll be safe and wanted  
>Finally home where I belong<br>well starting here my life begins  
>starting now, im learning fast<br>courage see me through  
>heart I trust in you<br>On this journey to the past**

**Heart don't fail me now  
>courage don't desert me<br>Home, love, family  
>There was once a time<br>I must've had them too  
>Home, love, family<br>I will never be ****complete**** until I find you**

**One ****step**** at a time  
>One hope then another<br>Who knows where this road may go  
>Back to who I was<br>Onto find my future  
>Things my heart still needs to know<br>Yes, let this be a sign  
>Let this road be mine<br>Let it lead me to my past  
>courage see me through<br>heart I trust in you  
>And bring me home<br>At Last **


End file.
